


Team Breakfast Gods

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a sleepover, four teenagers have to endure making a breakfast for ten hungry teenagers. Will they survive? Probably. Will they come out unscathed? Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Breakfast Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Team Breakfast Gods  
> Characters: Hero Duke, Beatrice Duke, Balthazar Jones, Ursula, Meg, Claudio, Benedick Hobbes, Pedro Donaldson, John Donaldson, Leo Duke  
> Prompt: Breakfast!  
> Word Count: 2,004  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: That’s a lot of characters in one story. Wow.

**Team Breakfast Gods**

Hero, Bea, Balthazar, and Ursula were all in the Duke’s kitchen trying to make the best breakfast that they could. The four of them were the only ones in the group who had an actual chance at cooking where they wouldn’t burn down the house, so they decided to join forces to become Team Breakfast Gods.

Meg, Claudio, Ben, Pedro, John, and Leo (well he lives in the house) were all a part of the big sleepover that took place for really no reason at all besides getting a big group of all the friends together. Beforehand, however, Hero and Beatrice didn’t really think much about the whole breakfast ordeal, so late at night, the four of them joined up to go to a small shop and get everything that they would need to feed everyone.

Currently, however, they were not working very well together. It was eight in the morning, no one besides these four were up just yet, but the people camped out in the living room could hear the four in the living room.

“Eggs! Did we forget the eggs?” Hero asked, looking around for them.

“I have them.” Balthazar said, showing the carton of eggs to his friend, “I was going to start making them in a moment.” Hero nodded, visibly calming.

“Ursula vanished!” Beatrice said, “Seriously? She really just ran off?”

Ursula walked back in the room at that moment, “I needed to grab some pans.” She said, waving around one of the pans before setting them down across the counter. “Should we write a list or something of each of our tasks so that no one is freaking out?”

“Good idea.” Balthazar and Hero both nodded.

Beatrice just looked at the clock before nodding to Ursula as well. She grabbed a pen and some paper towels, making a quick list of everything that they were making, “Okay, give me one moment to figure out what everyone can do.” It didn’t take Ursula long to start sprouting off whatever was going to be cooking and before they knew it, everything was in the oven, on the stove, in the microwave, or in the tea/coffee pots.

Once everyone was more or less done with their jobs, Beatrice grabbed a small pile of flour that she was cleaning up from the counter. She smiled at her little cousin, “Balthazar, duck!” Beatrice called, seeing as he was in the throwing range. It didn’t completely hit Balthazar, but a small amount of it did. He had some sugar in his hands, which he tossed more in surprise then anything. Hero, who was already preparing when she saw the look in Beatrice’s eyes and tossed cinnamon in the vague area of Beatrice, which ended up going to Ursula.

Before they even had a chance to blink, the four of them started a complete food fight with pretty much anything that they could reach – saving the actual food that was still cooking. They were all laughing… at least, up until Leo turned the corner, still having major bed head.

“Oh my god… what happened in here?” He asked, stopping dead to see the kitchen to look like some food monster threw up in it.

Beatrice looked over at her cousin, “We’ll clean it up, Leo. Don’t worry. Just a bit of a food fight.”

“Don’t – do you _see_ what you four did?” Leo sputtered.

“We can clean it up easily, Leo.” Beatrice rolled her eyes, before Leo could respond, timers started to go off for the food that Balthazar and Hero were making. “How about you go and wake up every one? Be useful.” She said.

Leo almost responded, then decided against it and walked away towards all of his little sisters and cousins friends. In the kitchen, Ursula and Beatrice started to clean up the mess. Beatrice had no idea what she looked like, but from the other three faces – which were completely covered with food – she didn’t think that she looked all that pretty. The good part was that today she wasn’t in her favorite giraffe onesie.

Pedro was the first one to make it over to the kitchen, chuckling when he caught sight of his boyfriend first – the other three of his friends came in a close second. “Well, the mighty Balthazar is completely covered in… what?”

Balthazar chuckled, “A little bit of everything in the kitchen.”

For a moment, Pedro just looked at him, then smiled, “Yeah, I still love you.” He joked, giving him a quick kiss before heading off to bathroom to shower.

“How _cute_!” Meg said happily, coming from Bea’s room, leaning up against the counter – that is, before she realized that it was covered in kitchen food, “You literally got that _everywhere_!”

“Yeah, we really did, didn’t we?” Beatrice said, a bit louder than necessary just to piss off Leo. She walked around and started to clean the counter, “Morning, by the way, Meg.”

“Morning Bea!” Meg said cheerfully, she caught sight of Ursula and Hero’s faces, “All of you are just complete messes, aren't you?”

“We really are.” Hero laughed, grabbing a towel and wiping her face down. Ursula did the same, with Meg helping her to clean her glasses and hair.

Benedick walked over at that moment, “Woah, what happened to you?”

“Food fight, dickface.” Beatrice said, “Obviously.” Actually, it wasn’t that obvious anymore. Everyone still had some essence of food in their hair, but not anywhere else on the floor or counters – besides Bea, who only just got to wipe down her face. The couple gave a quick kiss before anyone could say anything then Ben walked away and over to where John was walking from a dark corner in the living room.

John was wrapped up in a black blanket that he brought from home that almost made him look like a vampire, it didn’t help that he was glaring at the light with a deep hatred. In Bea’s mind, John only really came because Ben asked him. They had been pretty good friends since Pedro and Balthazar got together – since the Duke’s and Donaldson’s party two months ago. Ben and John talked as Ben showed John around the house a little bit more.

Claudio was the last to get up, well, last to make it to the kitchen. He was up but he had just been talking to Leo for a while, but Leo left, making Claudio have no choice but to come be social. Since he was the last one to come to the kitchen, Beatrice grinned at him.

“What?” He asked cautiously.

“I’m giving you the job of getting everyone back into the dining room. Breakfast is ready in five minutes.” Beatrice looked back at Balthazar that was working on the last piece of the meal, he nodded at the five minutes timing.

Claudio frowned, but nodded, “Fine.” He sighed, “Do you have any idea where anyone is?”

“Meg was going to go outside.” Ursula spoke up.

“Pedro was taking a shower.” Balthazar said.

“Leo’s probably in his room.” Hero added in.

“Check some dark room for Ben and John.” Beatrice shrugged.

“I’ll be back.” Claudio said, “Eventually.” He added under his breath.

Claudio did, surprisingly, succeed in finding all of the guests (and Leo) and bring them to the table, although it took more in the range of ten minutes. Everyone was like a large group of puppies. Once you got one or two of them in a spot, you turn your back to grab the other ones and the first few disappear. Eventually, though, everyone was sitting at the table with their drink of choice and some plates and silverware in front of them.

“Well, dig in!” Hero said with a big smile on her face. The food went all around the table: from Hero to Bea, Ben, John, Pedro, Balthazar, Leo, Claudio, Ursula, and then Meg.

As everyone ate, they all said remarks about how good the food was. Bea replied with, “Did you _expect_ it to be bad?” A few shared looks told her that they were expecting that, or at least not to be as good as it was.

“I have to say,” Benedick said, stuffing a pancake in his mouth, “I’m pretty impressed by the food. It’s _fantastic_.”

“How about you eat before you start talking?” Beatrice told Benedick, “Because that is completely disgusting.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Pedro said, pulling the attention away from the couple that could go on forever, which he was pretty sick of hearing, “Balthy has a gig this Wednesday night, of course everyone will be there.” Balthazar swatted at Pedro’s leg to make him shut up, but, of course, that wouldn’t shut him up at all.

“Of _course_ we will be there.” Meg said, “I love hearing your music. Not my typical music, but you’re still really good.”

“Thanks.” Balthazar said with a smile, he was still unsure how to take compliments on his music.

John leaned over – completely oblivious to the conversation going on – and said something quietly to Ben. Ben smirked and John nodded to him.

“Bene _dick_!” Beatrice said.

“John!” Pedro scolded, “Save it.”

Ursula pulled Meg, Claudio, and Balthazar into a conversation. Hero was talking to Bea. Pedro was telling John off while Ben added in his not-so-helpful comments. They all had separate conversations for a little while before Balthazar and John both finished up their meals. Once they both cleared their plates then conversations started joining back up.

“You know, I’m really glad that we all got to do this together.” Hero spoke up, “It’s kind of like old times,” She smiled sweetly over at John, “With some new faces.” John gave a half nod to Hero, not sure what he was supposed to do.

Benedick nodded, “Actually, I agree, Hero. This past year has really just been so drama filled. It’s nice to go back to having-”

“Nothing much to do?” Beatrice smiled at that, giving a high five to Hero, who shook her head. Balthazar and Meg laughed.

“I was going to say having a normal life.” Benedick said.

“But that worked in much better?” Pedro asked.

Beatrice grinned, triumph filling her for her single bad joke working so well. Ursula looked at her phone, which started playing a kuzoo version of the Sherlock theme. She stood up, taking her plate with her, “Oh no. I forgot about that.” She looked up at the group, “I have to go and meet Georgia and Hugh. I completely forgot that we were going discuss something this morning.”

“The creepy year nines?” John asked. “They follow me around wherever I go now.”

“I mean, you are ex leader of Team Evil.” Benedick said.

“This conversation has spiraled downward.” Leo said, shaking his head, “We should probably clean up.” He said, directing that to the other two who actually live in that house.

Hero and Beatrice both stood, “We probably should.” They both hugged Ursula goodbye – along with most of the rest of the group, then started to clean up. The rest of the group had settled into the living room to watch some movies – first was Meg’s pick since her birthday was soon.

“What do you think, Bea? Successful breakfast?” Hero asked as they started to work on the dishes.

Bea nodded, “Definitely.” She smiled as the two gave high fives.

Balthazar and Pedro joined them, “Care for some help?” Pedro asked.

“Want to do the dishes?” Hero asked as a joke.

“We can do that.” Balthazar nodded, grabbing some pots and bringing it to the sink.

“No! I was kidding, Balthazar. You don’t actually have to-”

“We want to.” Balthazar said, “It’s okay.” He reassured her, and Pedro nodded, mimicking what his boyfriend said.

Beatrice and Hero both worked on getting all of the supplies put away and clearing the table. Thanks to the duo duo’s help, they were done in half the time and able to join the movie watching part faster, taking their places on both the floor and the couches next to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I think I may have only written this story for the scene of John acting like a vampire... but oh well. Oh, and I'm really excited about tomorrow's prompt because I wrote probably one of my favorites fics. Yay!


End file.
